The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a semiconductor device including the same, which may be used, for example, with a display apparatus. A display system may include a display apparatus for displaying images and a host for outputting a plurality of control signals and image data of each frame. The display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying images, and gate and data drive units for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate and data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate drive unit. The data lines receive data signals from the data drive unit. The pixels receive the data signals through the data lines in response to the gate signals provided through the gate lines. The pixels display gray scale corresponding to data voltages. Images are then displayed.
The display system may use a semiconductor device, which may be beneficial in the electronics industry because of its small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly used for high integration with the advanced development of the electronics industry. For example, a semiconductor device has been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-function. A semiconductor device may be complex and highly integrated to meet these requested characteristics.